


With a faery, hand in hand

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yıllar önce unutulmuş bir sözün tamamlanmasının vakti geldiğinde, oğlan on sekizine girmişti ve ablasının canı böğürtlen istiyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a faery, hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Böğürtlen (şart: fluff)

_Her şey başladığında;_

Hale donuyordu ve bedenini sarsan her bir titreme sırtında duran baltanın sapının beline batmasına sebep oluyordu. Parmakları, ne olur ne olmaz diye elinde hazır tuttuğu arbaletin kabzasının etrafında soğuktan kaskatı kesilmiş haldelerdi, o anda çalılıkların arasından bir kurt ya da ayı çıksa, parmaklarını hareket ettiremeden ölmüş olurdu herhalde.

Bu kadar soğuk olmaması gerekiyordu.

Bu sadece Hale'in şanssız zihninde dolaşan bir düşünce değil, bir gözlemdi aynı zamanda. Bu kadar soğuk olmaması gerekliydi. Nisan ayının ortalarına gelinmiş, çiçeklerin çoktan açıp meyvelerin yavaş yavaş belirmeye başladıkları zamanda bu kadar soğuk olması, daha önce görülmüş şey değildi. Ama o anda kar yağıyordu. Lanet olası kar, diye farkına varmıştı, ceketinin siyahlığını lekeleyen beyaz parçalara bakarken. Majesteleri kralın yaklaşık 20 yıl önce- onun doğumundan önceye denk geliyordu bu- yaptırdığı patikanın gri taşları burada neredeyse antiklermişçesine yıpranmış haldeydiler. Yıpranmamış olarak kalmayı başaran birkaç taş, şimdiden her şeyi örtmeye başlamış olan karın altında olduklarından, görünmüyorlardı.

Kaybolmak üzere olduğunun farkına vardığında içini dehşetle beraber öfke kapladı. O, köydeki en iyi avcı ve iz sürücüydü. Kayıp falan değildi, hayatında tek bir kez olsun kaybolmamıştı. Bu durum da bir istisna olmayacaktı.

Ek olarak, o anda kaybolursa, donacağından neredeyse emindi.

Geri dönmeyi kabullenmesi biraz zaman aldı, ama pes etmek donarak ölmekten daha iyi bir kader gibi görünüyordu ne var ki, yavaşça başını çevirip baktığında, arkasındaki yolda patikadan eser kalmadığını gördü.

Bir an tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesi rüzgarın ıslığıyla yer değiştirmiş halde, öylede durdu. İleride patika görünmüyordu, geride de. Hatta- aklı ona oyun oynuyor olmalıydı mutlaka- geride, daha önce orada olmayan ağaçlar vardı, birkaç yıl önceki yangında oluşan açıklık tamamen koyu gölgelerle kaplanmıştı ve gökyüzü, parlak griliğini yitirmiş, gece yarısına uygun bir lacivertle örtülmüştü.

Soğuktan aklını yitiriyordu herhalde. Bunun başka avcılara olduğunu duymuştu. Ve odunculara. Ve gezginlere. Ve Majestelerinin yasaklamalarına rağmen ormandan avlanmaya muhtaç zavallılara. Soğukta, yolunu kaybetmiş halde uzun süre dolanıp aklını yitirmeye, olmayan şeyler görmeye başlayanlarla ilgili hikayeleri çok dinlemişti. Köye gelen her ozanın bu konularda en az üç dört hikayesi olurdu. Bazılarının sonunda aklını yitiren kurban kendini gölün buzlu sularına atardı, bazılarındaysa onu bir ağacın altında uykuya dalmış halde bulurdu ölüm. Bir tane mutlu sonla biten hatırlayabiliyordu, altın rengi bir geyiğin yol gösterdiği genç bir kızla ilgiliydi hikaye. Çocuklar için bir masal. Hayatında hiç altın renkli geyik görmemişti.

Derin nefesler alarak gökyüzüne baktı ve Kutup Yıldızı'nı aradı. Görünürde yoktu. İçinde iyice derine işleyen bir dehşetle, tanıdığı hiçbir takım yıldızın gökyüzünde olmadığının farkına vardı. Avcı kaybolmuştu, Küçük ayı'nin nispeten zayıf olan ışığı bile seçilemiyordu. Hiçbiri orada değildi. Yerlerine yenileri gelmişti, kendisine yabancı, tuhaf şekilli birkaç küme.

İçlerinden en parlağına bakarken, sırtından aşağıya inen bir ürpertiyle, birinin kendisini izlediği hissine kapıldı.

Parmakları kabzanın etrafına kapandılar- bu tahmininden bile daha çok acıtmıştı- ve temkinle oraya doğru döndü. Belki de sadece bir tavşandı, ya da karnı acıkmış bir kurt. _Ya da, beni kurtarmaya gelmiş altın renkli bir geyiktir,_ diye düşündü alayla. Düşünce zihninde beklediği kadar alaycı yankılanmadı. 

Hiçbiri değildi.

Tam arkasında duran bir oğlan çocuğuydu. 8 ya da 9 yaşında, oldukça zayıf ve yaşına göre uzun. Kendi içini titretecek soğuğa rağmen çocuğun üzerinde yapraklardan yapılmış tuhaf görünüşlü, pelerinimsi bir şeyden başka bir şey yoktu, solgun teninde ışıldayan gözleri köyün hanında daha yaşlıların içtiği bal likörünün rengindeydiler.

“Burada ne arıyorsun?” dedi çocuk birkaç saniye sonra, sesi öylesine sakindi ki.

“Ben mi ne arıyorum?” Hale derin bir nefes alarak arbaletini indirdi. “Asıl sen kimsin, çocuk? Bu soğukta donacaksın.”

“Soğuk mu?” Çocuk gerçekten şaşırmış gibi görünüyordu, başını kaldırıp beyaz parçacıklara baktı. Sonra utangaç bir edayla dilini çıkarıp parçacıklardan birini yakaladı. “Bana daha çok ıslak gibi göründü.”

“Köyün nerede?” diye sordu Hale bu kez, yeni bir umutla. Çocuğun kendi köyünden olmadığına emindi. Bu tuhaf soğuk geçene kadar onun köyündeki handa bekleyebilirdi. Daha sonra yetişkinlerden biri ona yolu gösterebilirdi.

“Köyüm?” Çocuğun sesindeki şaşkınlık bu kadar samimi olmasa, Hale onun kendisiyle alay ettiğini düşünebilirdi.

“Yaşadığın yer.” dedi bir açıklama olarak.

“Ah.” Çocuğun gözleri bir an ışıldadı. “Ama seni oraya götüremem.”

“Neden olmasın?”

“Leydim kimsenin girmesine izin vermez.” dedi çocuk, kendinden emin bir sesle. “Hem sen de onlardan biri olabilirsin.”

“Leydin?” Hale soğuktan sulanmaya başlayan gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Bak çocuk- adın ne senin?”

“Sana adımı söylersem,” dedi çocuk, bir yandan da ağaçların arasında bir şeye bakıyordu. “Evini bir daha göremezsin.”

“Anlamıyorum-”

“Cebinde ekmek var mı?” 

Hale'in zayıflamış sinirleri küçük bir gülme sesine izin verdiler.

“Elbette.” dedi, cebine uzanarak. Köydeki bütün avcılar ceplerinde biraz ekmek ve biraz tuz taşırlardı. İyi şans için, demişti yaşlı Pelegrin, o daha küçük bir çocukken.

“Güzel.” Çocuk hala yukarı, dalların arasına bakıyordu. “Bu güzel.”

“Acıktın mı?”

“Onu cebinden çıkarma.” Çocuğun şimdi endişe dolmuş gözleri arbalete doğru kaydılar. “Uçları neyden yapılmış?”

“Ne-”

“Okların uçları!” sesi gittikçe sabırsızlanıyordu. “Hangi maddeden yapılmışlar?”

“Demir elbette, başka ne olacaktı?!” Hale sızıya aldırmadan parmaklarını kabzanın etrafına kapattı. “Ne demeye çalışıyorsan-”

“Ateş et!” diye bağırdı çocuk birden bire, parmağı dalların arasında bir yeri gösteriyordu. Hale düşünmeden onun gösterdiği yöne ateş etti.

Küçük, siyah bir şekil dalların arasından tam önlerine düştü. Normalden zayıf kalmış bir kuzgundu bu, okun tam kalbine saplandığı yerde çirkin bir yara vardı. _En azından nişancılığım hala yerinde,_ diye düşündü Hale bir an.

“Bu neydi şimdi?” 

Çocuk dikkatle uzanıp cılız parmaklarından birinin ucuyla yerde yatan şeyi dürttü. Gözleri temkinliydi.

“O bir kuş değildi.” dedi kısık bir sesle.

“Oldu.” Hale endişeyle etrafa bakındı, bir yerlerden ayak seslerine benzer bir şeyler duyabiliyordu. “Bak, buradan çıkmamız gerekiyor-”

“Bana bir iyilik yaptın.” dedi çocuk ciddiyetle. “Borcumu ödeyeceğim.”  
“Bana yolu gösterebilirsin?” diye önerdi Hale.

“Hayır.” Kuşu bir kere daha dürttü, okun tahta ucuna dokunmaktan özenle kaçınır gibiydi. “Borcumu seni sağ bırakarak ödeyeceğim.”

Hale'in içi birden hayatında hissetmediği korkuyla doldu. Çok daha ilkel ve çok daha güçlü bir korkuydu.

“Ben- ne-”

“Sana yolu gösterebilirim elbette.” diye devam etti çocuk, o hiç konuşmamış gibi. “Ne de olsa burada kalamazsın. Ama karşılığında bana ne vereceksin?”

“Bir kuş daha vurabilirim?” dedi deneme olarak, çocuğun tatmin olmamış bakışlarıyla karşılaştığındaysa “Ya da bir tavşan?” diye önerdi. “Bir kurt?”

“Kurtları vurmak bilgece bir fikir olmaz.” dedi çocuk karanlık bir sesle. “Onlar kurtlarına çok düşkündürler.”

“Bu bahsedip durduğun onlar-” diye başladı Hale ama çocuk başını iki yana sallayınca sustu.

“Kalbinin bir sahibi var mı?”

“Hayır.” dedi Hale, kaşlarını çatarak. Bu çocuk hiç de çocuklara uygun şekilde konuşmuyordu. Hatta o anda kendisini soğuktan daha çok korkutuyordu.

“Tüh.” Yüzünde ilk kez çocuksuluğuna uygun bir ifade belirdi. “Pekala. Anlatacak bir hikayen var mı?”

“Birkaç hikaye biliyorum-”

“Hayır, hayır.” Çocuk başını salladı. “Kendinin olmayan hikayeleri veremezsin. Kalbinde iz bırakmamış hiçbir hikaye senin değildir.”

“O halde hayır.” dedi Hale sabırsızca. Parmak uçları hissizleşmeye başlamıştı.

“O halde kanın?” diye önerdi çocuk. “Hepinizin vardır, değil mi?”

“Hepimizin?” Hale endişeyle ona baktı. “Yani sen, gerçekten-” Bir an durup derin bir nefes aldı. “Pekala.”

Kemerindeki bıçağa uzanırken çocuk anlamlandıramadığı bir bakışla onu izliyordu.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” dedi en sonunda, Hale bıçağın ucunu bileğine dayadığında.

“Kanımı istedin ya?”

“Ah hayır.” Çocuk iç çekti. “Pek bir şeyden anlamıyorsunuz, değil mi? Bana anlatmışlardı ama bu kadar olacağınızı düşünmemiştim-” Çocuğun dudakları hafifçe yukarı kıvrıldı ve yüzünün insansılığı azalırmış gibi oldu, daha değişik bir şeye benzedi. Hale neye olduğunu içinde bir yerde bildiği hissine kapıldı ama kelimeyi bulamadı. “Kanını istemiyorum, böyle hiçbir işime yaramaz ki.” Parmakları, Hale'in daha önce orada olduğunu fark etmediği, boynundaki zincirle oynamaya başladı. Ucundaki şey avucunun içinde kaldığından Hale onu göremiyordu. “Kanının taşıyıcısı.”

“Bu bir açıklama mıydı?”

“Kanını taşıyan.” dedi çocuk, sanki bu farklı bir şeymiş gibi.

“Daha açıklayıcı konuşmalısın.” dedi Hale, çarpan dişlerinin arasında. “Yoksa kanım damarlarımda donacak ve ikimiz de istediğimizi alamayacağız.”

“Kanını taşıyan biri!” dedi çocuk, sabrının sonuna gelmiş gibi. “Kanından olan biri-”

“Bir çocuk?”

“Evet!” Çocuk hafifçe güldü. “Onlara ne dediğinizi unutmuşum, dilinizi o kadar iyi bilmiyorum.” Gözlerinde bir parça utangaçlık vardı. “Sen ilk konuştuğumsun.”

Hale artık çocuğun garipliklerine şaşırabileceği kısmı çoktan geçmişti. Büyük ihtimalle bu çocuk sadece soğuğun beyninde oynadığı oyunlardan ibarettiler ve soğuğun ısırdığı teniyle yerde yatarken bulunduğunda kimse çocuktan bir iz bulamayacaktı.

“Harika.” dedi yavaşça. “Onur duydum. Yani bir çocuk istiyorsun? Bir oyun arkadaşı?”

“Hayır.” Çocuk dikkatle ona baktı. “Herhangi bir çocuk istemiyorum. Senin kanını taşıyan bir çocuk. Uygun zaman geldiğinde bana gelmesi gerekiyor.”

“Anladım.” 

“Yani kabul ediyorsun?”

“Evet.” dedi Hale sakince. Bu hayal, hayatında kurduklarının en tuhafıydı. “Bana yolu göster, zaman geldiğinde sana gelmesini sağlayacağım.”

“Yemin etmen gerek.”

“Pekala, ne demem gerekiyor?”

“Kutsal meşe ağacı üzerine yemin ederim ki anlaşmayı onurlandıracağım.” dedi çocuk, yine yaşına yakışmayan bir ciddiyetle. Gözleri şimdi gerçekten parlıyorlardı.

“Kutsal meşe ağacı üzerine yemin ederim ki anlaşmayı onurlandıracağım.” diye tekrar etti Hale, kelimeler dilinde beklediğinden daha ağırdılar.

“Ve eğer anlaşmayı bozarsam, en eskilerin lanetini üzerime kabul ediyorum.” dedi çocuk, bu kez daha kısık sesle.

Bunu tekrarlamak öncekinden daha zordu. Boğazından göğsüne doğru, rahatsız edici bir sıcaklık yayılmıştı, sanki bir hayal ve yanılsama değil de gerçek bir tehlikeyle karşı karşıyaymış gibi. Ölüme ne kadar yakındı acaba?

“Tamam mı? Memnun musun?” Çocuğun gözlerinin içine baktı. “Şimdi bana yolu göster.”

Çocuk yavaşça yere doğru çöktü, karın içine elini sokup büzülmüş, zayıf bir çiçek çıkardı. Açık sarı taç yaprakları epeyce hırpalanmışlardı.

“Bunu al.” Çiçeği ona doğru tuttu. “Bu sana Diyar'dan çıkış yolunu gösterecek. Sonrasında yolunu bulabileceğine inanıyorum?”

Çiçeği alırken elleri birbirine değdi ve Hale şaşkınlıkla onun elinin sıcak olduğunu fark etti. Belki de üşümediğiyle ilgili söyledikleri doğruydu. Ama elbette, hayaller üşümezlerdi değil mi?

“Şimdi git.” dedi çocuk. “Acele et. Ay batmadan Diyar'dan çık. Hiçbir şey yeme ve birini görürsen, gözlerine bakma. Onlarla dans etme ve müziklerini dinleme.”

“Olur.” Hale o anda gerçekte neler olduğunu merak etti. Acaba bir ağacın altında mı yatıyordu yoksa açıklıkta mı? Bilincini kaybetmesine ne kadar kalmıştı?

“Şans seninle olsun.” dedi çocuk, Hale içinde emin bir hisle bir yöne doğru ilerlemeye başladığında. “Yeminini unutma!” diye ekledi. Hale onun sesini ancak bir yankı olarak duyabildi.

Saatler, belki de günler sonra uzaktan köyünü gördüğünde bir an durdu. Elleri hala buz gibiydi ama hava ısınmıştı. Üzerindeki kar eriyordu. Dönüp ormana baktı, işte açıklık oradaydı. Gökyüzü hala aydınlıktı.

İçindeki o karışık his daha da yoğunlaştı. Bilincini kaybetmiş olsaydı böyle olmazdı, değil mi? Tam olarak ne olmuştu? Kendine bir açıklama bulamadı, o anda köydekilere söylememeye karar verdi. Hatta, bütün bunları tamamen unutmaya karar verdi.

Minik çiçek, ormanın zemininde unutulmuş halde kaldı. Hale köye gitti, yemek yedi, uyudu. Aradan üç bahar geçti ve gözleri yıldız ışığı kadar parlak bir kızla tanıştı. Kalbi ona ait oldu, yaz gündönümünün son ışığında evlendiler. Birkaç kış sonra, bir kız doğdu. Birkaç kış daha sonra, bir oğlan.

İkisi de babalarının yeşil gözleriyle doğdular.

Bebeklikten çıktıkları güne dek, babaları uykusunu kaybetmeyi göze alarak geceleri yanlarında oturdu.

Hale ormanın derinliklerine bir daha hiç girmedi. İz sürmesi için ona gelen avcıların hepsini geri çevirdi ve zamanla bir oduncu oldu. Arbaleti ve okları, bir tavanarasında eskimeye bırakıldılar. Başından geçenleri, yapabildiği kadar unuttu. 

Dünya değişti ve çocuklar büyüdüler. Köydeki herkes gibi, onlar da daima ceplerinde biraz tuz ve biraz ekmekle gezdiler ve ormanın içine girmelerine asla izin verilmedi. Oyun oynamaya çıktıklarında boyunlarına her zaman papatyalardan diziler asıldı. Daha büyüdüklerinde, babaları, neden kaynaklandığını uzun zaman önce unuttuğu bir korkuyla, ikisine de demirden muskalar yaptı. Boyunlarından çıkarmalarına asla izin verilmeyen muskalar. 

Önce kız bir iz sürücü olmak istedi, sonra oğlan. İkisine de yasakladı.

Elinden geleni yaptı ve onları uzak tutmayı başardı. Uzun süre için.

Yeterince uzun süre değil.

O unutmuş olsa da, yemini hala dünyayı oluşturan bütün maddelerin şahitliğinde gerçekti ve her şey, sadece zaman meselesiydi. Baharlar ve kışlar birbirini izlerken, çocuklar büyümeye devam ettiler.

Yıllar önce unutulmuş bir sözün tamamlanmasının vakti geldiğinde, oğlan on sekizine girmişti ve ablasının canı böğürtlen istiyordu.

****************

Derek o sabah tepesinde dikilen bir abla sayesinde uyanmıştı. Laura her zamanki gibi konuşmaya gerek duymamıştı, Derek'in biri ona bakarken asla uyumaya devam edemediğini biliyordu. Yeşil gözler pes ederek aralandıklarında Laura'nın dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi, köydeki çoğu delikanlının- ve dedikodulara bakılırsa, birkaç kızın- kalbini eriten gülümseme Derek'in sadece daha da somurtmasına sebep oldu.

“Saatten haberin var mı?”

“Senin var mı?” dedi Laura, gülümsemesi daha da büyüyerek.

“Çok erken olduğundan eminim.”

“Güneş tepede, Der.” Ablası hızlı bir hareketle uzanıp Derek'in karmakarışık olmuş saçlarını daha da karıştırdı. “Ve benim canım böğürtlen istiyor.”

“Beni bunun için mi uyandırdın?”

“Böğürtlenler çıktı bile!” dedi Laura, hakarete uğramış gibi yüzünü buruşturarak, abartılı dramatik jestlerle kendini yatağa, Derek'in yanına attı. “Orada öylece duruyorlar, Derek. Hasat festivaline daha bir hafta var.”

“Bir hafta bekleyebilirsin bence-”

“Ben bekleyebilirim, ya zavallı böğürtlenler? Orada duruyorlar, Derek. Karanlıkta. Yalnız.”

Derek ona bakabilmek için gözlerini çevirdi. “Onlar meyve.”

“Ve sevgiye muhtaçlar küçük kardeş. Bende de onlara verebileceğim bolca sevgi var-”

“Laura-”

“Haydi ama Der.” Laura ona oldukça başarılı bir masumiyet ifadesiyle bakıyordu. “Biricik ablan için biraz böğürtlen getirmeyecek misin yani?”

“Ormana giremeyeceğimizi biliyorsun-”

“Girmemizin yasak olması giremeyeceğimiz anlamına gelmez-”

“Aslına bakarsan, tam da o anlama geliyor.”

“Hayır, babamın ormana gitmemizi istemediği anlamına geliyor. Babamın istemediği hiçbir şey yapmadığını söylemeyeceksin herhalde?”

“Laura-”

“İz sürüm eğitimi?”

“Bu farklı!” dedi Derek doğrularak. Bu ciddi bir konuydu, nedense ciddi konular ciddi duruşlarla tartışılmalıymış gibi görünmüştü. “Eğitim dediğin şey Cole'un evinde geçirilen birkaç saat sadece. Babam oraya gitmemizi yasakladığına göre, bir bildiği olmalı-”

“Bir dolu insan ormana gidiyor.” dedi Laura, yüzünde küçümsemeye benzer bir ifade vardı. “Her gün.”

“O insanlar eğitimli-”

“Sana altın bir geyik bulmanı söylemedim ki, hepi topu birkaç tane böğürtlen. Ne kadar zor olabilir?”

“Ormanda vahşi hayvanlar olduğunu biliyor muydun?”

“Babamın bizi vahşi hayvanlardan korumaya mı çalıştığını sanıyorsun?” Laura'nın sesi kısılmıştı. 

“Başka ne olabilir?”

“Bilmiyorum. Ama sorun vahşi hayvanlar olsaydı, bize nasıl ateş edeceğimizi öğretirdi, nişan almayı ve avlanmayı. Aldığı önlemlere bak, Der. Demir muskalar, papatya zincirleri, çanlar-”

“Bunlar bana hiçbir şey ifade etmiyor.” dedi Derek, kaşlarını çatarak.

“Bana da.” dedi Laura. “Sal'in son ziyaretinde ona sormaya çalıştım. Bana bu konuda çok konuşmamamın daha iyi olacağını söyledi. Yeterince güvendeymişiz ve endişelenecek bir şey yokmuş-”

“Neye karşı güvende?”

“Bana söylemedi dedim ya.” Laura gözlerini devirdi. “Beni dinliyor musun sen?”

“Her neyse, eğer babam bu konuda endişeleniyorsa-”

“Babam bir sürü konuda endişeleniyor, Derek. Eğer bunlara göre yaşamaya devam edersek yaşayabileceğimiz bir hayatımız olmayacak.”

“Bu mantıklı mı sence? Sırf ailene karşı çıkmak istediğin için potansiyel bir tehlikeye yürümek?”

“Peki orada olmaması muhtemel olan bir şeyden kaçınmak için hayatını eve kapalı geçirmek mantıklı mı?” Laura'nın sesinde Derek'in daha önce duymadığı bir sertlik vardı, sanki ablası bu konu üzerine epey uzun zamandır düşünüyormuş gibi. “Canımız meyve toplamak istediğinde ve onlar sadece beş adım uzaktayken yapamamamız mantıklı mı? Bütün köyün yapabildiği şeyleri yapamamamız mantıklı mı?”

“Laura-”

“Beş yaşındaki çocuklar bile ormana gidebiliyor, Derek.” Laura iç çekti. “Artık bilmek istiyorum, anlıyor musun? Orada neler olabileceğini. Belki de babam her neden korkuyorsa sandığı gibi değildir? Belki de hayatımızı güzelleştirecek bir şeydir?”  
“Ben pek emin değilim.”

“Peki.” Laura o kadar hızlı ayağa kalkmıştı ki onu kapının yanında görmek Derek'i şaşırtmıştı. “Ben de tek başıma giderim.”

“Öyle bir şey yapmayacaksın.” Derek de aniden ayağa fırlamıştı. 

“Ne, bir yaban domuzunun beni ikiye bölmesinden mi endişe ediyorsun?”

“Bu söylediğin gayet olası.” dedi Derek. “Ama hayır, daha çok Matt denen o çocuğun peşine takılmasından korkuyorum.”

“Ah, lütfen.” Laura gözlerini devirdi. “Matt'i halledebilirim.”

“Belki.” Derek yüzünü buruşturdu. “O çocukta çok tuhaf bir hava var.”

“Konu hayır cevabı olunca biraz kalın kafalı. Ama o kadar da garip değil.”

“Seninle evlenmekten çok seni öldürmek ister gibi bir hali var-”

“Derek.” Laura güldü. “Ne biliyor musun, en azından ilerde ozan olabilirsin. Bu hayal gücünle-”

“Hiç komik değil.” Derek uzanıp gömleğini başından geçirdi ve ceketine uzandı. “Gidip lanet olası böğürtlenlerini getireceğim, tamam mı? Sadece burada kal.”

“Benim için bu kadar endişelenmen beni gözyaşlarına boğuyor.” Laura onun yanağını sıktığında Derek ona yapabildiği en ters bakışı attı. “Babam seni kendine benzetiyor-”

“Burada kalmak seni öldürür mü?”

“Sanmıyorum ama riske etmemek daha iyi değil mi?” Laura tekrar sırıttı. “Kardeşimle bir gezintiye gitmek istemem suç mu?”

“Hangisini daha çok istediğine karar ver o zaman. Eğer benimle gelmek istiyorsan ormana gitmeyeceğiz. Burada, güvende kalmayı kabul edersen böğürtlenlerin olacak.”

“Ya da seni takip edebilirim-”

“Laura.”

“Orada benden daha güvende olmayacaksın.” dedi Laura. “Hem ayrıca, büyük olan benim-”

“Ben iyi olacağım.” dedi Derek ve nedense, bunun doğruluğundan oldukça emindi. “Tamam mı? Böğürtlen mi gezinti mi?”

“Hain kardeşler.” dedi Laura somurtarak.

“O seçeneklerin arasında yok.”

“İyi. Böğürtlenler.”

Derek başıyla onaylayıp kemerine uzandı, bıçağının hala yerinde olup olmadığını kontrol etti.

“Eğer geri dönmezsem-” Bir an duraksadı. “Eh, tek çocuk olmayı kabullenip odamı alabilirsin.”

“Gerizekalısın.” Laura gülmüştü ve bu Derek'in affedildiğini anlamasını sağladı. “Dikkatli ol.”

Derek ceplerini kontrol etti, sonra parmakları kumaşın üstünden musakaya bastırdılar. Her şey tamamdı.

“Tamamdır.” diye yanıtladı onu. Laura başının tepesine bir öpücük kondurdu- küçüklükten kalma bir alışkanlıktı bu, artık Derek'in ondan uzun olması işi zorlaştırıyordu ama ikisi de bu geleneğe fazlaca bağlıydılar-ve o da uzanıp muskaya dokundu.

“Şimdi git. Ve düzgün böğürtlenler seçmeye çalış.”

Derek ona cevap vermek yerine ön kapıya ilerleyip çizmelerini bağlamaya başladı.

“Eğer başına bir şey gelirse otur ve gelip seni kurtarmamı bekle.”

“Tabii.” Derek gülümsememek için epey çaba harcamıştı.

“İyi şanslar ufaklık.” dedi Laura, kapıyı kapatmadan hemen önce.

*************  
Orman o kadar sıcaktı ki Derek her bir zerresinin buharlaşmaya başladığına yemin edebilirdi.

Havanın bu kadar sıcak olmaması gerekiyordu. Martın ortasındaydılar ve her ne kadar buzlar çözülmüş de olsa hava hala hatrı sayılır derecede serindi. Derek ormanın eteklerinde daha önce gördüğüne yemin edebileceği böğürtlen çalılarını bulamamıştı. Biraz daha ilerlemişti, sonra korkusunu yenerek biraz daha ilerlemişti. Hava gittikçe daha da ısınmıştı sanki ve hala görünürde böğürtlen falan yoktu.

Bu Laura'nın kötü şakalarından biri olabilir miydi? Kesinlikle ablasının yapacağı bir şeye benziyordu ama Laura bile havanın değişmesini ve bütün çalıların kaybolmasını sağlayamazdı. Derek söylenerek ceketini çıkardı ve gömleğin bağcıklarını gevşetti. Neden bu kadar sıcak olmak zorundaydı ki? İlerledikçe ormanın tabanını kaplayan ölü yapraklar ve yosunlardan oluşan örtü kalınlaşmaya başlamıştı ve şimdi, Majesteleri kralın neredeyse 50 yıl önce yaptırmış olduğu patikayı tamamen kaplamışlardı. Derek endişeyle ileri doğru baktı, gri taşlar ilerde hiç görünmüyorlardı. Eğitim almasına rağmen Derek'in pratik bir deneyimi yoktu ve kolaylıkla kaybolabilirdi. Bir an geri dönmeyi düşündü.

Sonra geriye baktı ve taşların orada olmadığını fark etti.

Kısık sesle küfrederek tekrar ileri baktı, orada da birkaç yarı yarıya örtülmüş taştan başka bir şey yoktu. Az önce orada olmadıklarına yemin edebileceği ağaçlar, yolun geniş ve aydınlık çevresini kaplamışlardı ve birden ışığın gözlerini acıtmadığının farkına vardı. Başını kaldırıp gökyüzüne baktı.

Güneş alçalmıştı. Diyecek başka bir şey bulamıyordu, sadece alçalmıştı işte. Sanki sabah saatleri geriye doğru işliyormuş gibi. Işık, öğlenin parlaklığından sabahın solgunluğuna geçmişti ve biraz daha beklerse şafağın yarı karanlığına dönüşecekti. 

Derek gittikçe artmaya başlayan bir endişeyle etrafa baktı. Sıcaktan hayaller görüyor olabilir miydi? Daha önce birkaç kişinin başına geldiğini görmüştü, sonra ozanlardan dinlediği birkaç hikaye vardı. Onlardan birinde güneşe aşık olan bir kız vardı ve sırf ona bakabilmek için gözlerini feda ediyordu, sonrasında da sıcaklığına dayanabilmek için bilincini. Köydeki pek çok genç bunu dinlerken iç çeker ve hoşlandıkları kişilere doğru bakarlardı. Derek'e göre bu hayatında duyduğu en aptalca hikayeydi. Birini aklınızı yitirecek kadar sevebilir miydiniz ki?

Bilinçli kal, diye düşündü Derek. Göğsünde tahammül edilemez bir yanma hissi vardı ve elini uzatıp dokunduğunda suçlunun muskası olduğunu anladı, o kadar ısınmıştı ki teninde solgun pembe bir iz bırakmıştı. O anda onu çıkaramayacak kadar korkuyordu, sadece kumaşın üzerine çıkarmakla yetindi.

Sonra, birden birinin onu izlediği hissine kapıldı.

Yavaşça kemerine doğru uzandı ve bıçağı kavradı. İyi ihtimalle bir tavşan olurdu, ya da zamansız uyanmış bir kirpi. Kötü ihtimalleyse bir yaban domuzu olabilirdi, ki eğer öyleydiyse Derek kesinlikle ölecekti.

Hiçbiri değildi.

Tam arkasında duran genç bir çocuktu, Derek'in kendisinden sadece birkaç yaş küçük olabilirdi belki. Bir ağaca yaslanmış, yüzünde meraklı bir ifadeyle onu izliyordu, solgun teninde parlayan gözleri babasının nefret ettiği bal likörünün rengindeydiler. 

Çocuk o ana oldukça uygun giyinmişe benziyordu, üzerine yapraklardan örülmüşe benzeyen pelerinimsi bir giysi vardı, ayakları çıplaktı. 

“Demek geldin.” dedi çocuk. Sesi Derek'e hızla akan bir derenin şırıltısını düşündürmüştü, hatta suyu gözlerinin önünde kusursuzca canlandırabildi.

“Geldim?” İfadesiz tuttuğu bir yüzle ona baktı. “Burada ne arıyorsun?”

“Ben burada yaşıyorum.” dedi çocuk, yüzünde eğlenmiş bir ifadeyle. 

“Ben-”

“Kayboldun.” Çocuğun gözleri yukarı, dalların arasına dikildi. “Söylesene, cebinde ekmek var mı?”

“Elbette.” Derek cebine uzandı.

“İyi, orada kalsın.” Çocuğun gözleri Derek'in üzerinde dolaştı, bir süre doğruca boynundaki muskaya baktı. “Söylesene bana, adın ne?”

“Seninki ne?” diye sordu Derek, inatçı bir sesle.

“Sana adımı söylersem, evini bir daha göremezsin.” Ona doğru bir adım attı. 

“En azından bana yolu gösterebilirsin.” dedi Derek, bir yandan da çocukla ilgili rahatsız edici olan şeyin ne olduğunu bulmaya çalışıyordu. “Ya da beni kendi köyüne götürebilirsin. Ben susuzluktan ölmeden önce.”

“Köy.” dedi çocuk, sözcük dilinde yabancı gibiydi. “Bu sözcüğü çok seviyorsunuz.”

“Köy, evdir.” Derek iç çekti. “Artık oraya gidebilir miyiz?”

“Bundan emin misin?” Çocuğun bakışlarında tuhaf bir şey vardı. “Oraya girmeyi kabul edersen, çıkamazsın.”

“Neden olmasın?” Derek gözlerini devirdi. “Sadece biraz su içerim ve sonra gideriz-”

“Buradayken bir şeyler içersen, evini bir daha göremezsin.” dedi çocuk, oldukça ciddi bir sesle. “Aslında seni uyarmamam gerekiyordu, ama seni kandırırsam bana kızarsın. Bana kızmanı istemiyorum.”

“Bana adını bile söylemiyorsun ama kızmamı da istemiyorsun?”

Çocuk kıpırdamadan ona baktı.

“En azından benim evime nasıl gidildiğini gösterebilirsin.” Derek gömleğinin bağcıklarını biraz daha gevşetti. Çocuğun gözleri yüzünden kayarak açılan tene odaklandılar.

“Olmaz.” dedi sessizce.

“Yolu bilmiyor musun?”

“Bütün yolları bilirim.”

“O halde?”

“Sana yolu gösterirsem gidersin.” Çocuk bir an çok umutsuz göründü. “Gitmeni engellemek için seni evime götürmeliydim ama o zaman bana kızgın olurdun ve bana kızmanı istemiyorum. Ama eve dönersen de geri gelmeyeceksin ve o zaman lanetleneceksin. Benimle kalman gerek.”

“Neden bahsettiğin hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yok-”

“Seni seyrettim.” dedi çocuk, bunu söyler söylemez kızarmıştı. “Seninle konuşmak istedim ama üzerinde hep papatyalar vardı, camda çanlar ve şu demir şey.” Bunu söylerken yüzünde yarı saklanmış bir korku ifadesi vardı. “Ama seni seyrettim ve sana yalan söylemek istemedim. Bana kızmanı istemedim.”

“Beni tanıyor musun?” Derek kaşlarını çattı. “Beni seyrettin, neden?”

“Çünkü benimsin.” dedi çocuk, yüzü aydınlanarak.

“Sanırım güneşin altında fazla kalmışsın.” Derek geriye doğru birkaç adım attı. “Daha birbirimizin isimlerini bile bilmiyoruz-”

“Adını bilebilirdim, ama başkasını söylerken duymak istemedim.” Çocuk biraz daha kızardı. “Bu da hile olurdu.”

“Bak-”

“Eğer beni çağırabileceğin bir isim verirsem, benimle oturmayı kabul eder misin?”

“Bana zarar vermeyeceğini nasıl bileceğim?”

“Seni asla incitmezdim!” Çocuğun yüzünde alıngan bir ifade belirdi. “Asla! Hem, üzerinde bunca metal varken zaten yapamam.” Gözlerini onunkilere dikti. “Lütfen?”

“Pekala.” Derek iç çekti. “Seninle oturacağım ve konuşacağız, sonra böğürtlen toplamama yardım edeceksin ve beni eve götüreceksin, tamam mı?”

“Böğürtlen toplamana yardımcı olacağım.” dedi çocuk. “Ve seni eve götüreceğim, eğer hala eve dönmek istersen.”

Derek bir şey söylemek istedi ama tartışmamanın daha iyi olabileceğine karar verdi.

“Peki.” dedi olduğu yere oturarak. Çocuk da karşısına bağdaş kurup oturdu. “Adını söyleyerek başla.”

“Stiles.” dedi çocuk. 

“Adın Stiles mı?” dedi Derek inanamayarak.

“Hayır.” Çocuk gülümsedi. “Sana söyledim, eğer gerçek adımı söylersem, eve dönemezsin.”

“Oldu.” Derek parmaklarıyla oynayarak ona baktı. “Pekala, Stiles. Bana hikayeyi anlat.”

“Hangisini?”

“Bizimkini?” 

Stiles bir an durup yukarı, dalların arasına baktı.

“Yıllar önce, kış zamanında babanla tanıştım-”

“Babamla?” Derek kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Benden bile küçük görünüyorsun.”

“İnsan yaşları gibi yaşlanmayız.” dedi Stiles.

“Ne yaşları gibi yaşlanırsınız?”

Stiles bu soruya cevap vermedi, onun yerine kaldığı yerden devam etmeye başladı.

“Kış zamanıydı ve o da senin gibi, Diyar sınırını yanlışlıkla aşmıştı. Beni bir Unseelie casusundan kurtardı, ben de sınırı geçtiği halde canını bağışladım. Sonra eve dönmesine izin verdim, o da karşılığında bana kanını taşıyan birini vaat etti. Bir anlaşma yaptık.”

“Neden ben?” dedi Derek. “Neden L-ablam değil?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Çocuk omuz silkti. “Sen doğana kadar Diyar'ı hiç terk etmemiştim. Ama sonra, duramadım. Sanki bir şey beni oraya çağırdı.” Yüzü kızardı. “Bu ilk bağım.”

“Pekala, Stiles.” Derek derin bir nefes aldı ve bıçağı çevirdi. “Peki şimdi ne olacak?”

“Aslında seni eve götürmem gerekirdi.” dedi Stiles. “Müziği dinlemen ve ziyafete katılman gerekirdi, böylece asla gidemeyeceğini garanti etmiş olurdum ve sonra beraber benim kanadımda yaşardık-”

“Kanadın?”

“Sarayda.” 

“Bir sarayın mı var?”

Stiles başıyla onayladı.

“Babam Seelie kralıydı.”

“Bu seni prens yapıyor.”

Stiles yine başıyla onayladı.

“Peki burası neresi?”

“Diyar.” dedi Stiles, çok bariz bir şeyi söyler gibi.

“Onu anladım. Benim evim nerede?”

“Diyar'ın dışında.” dedi Stiles, hiç yardımcı olmayarak. Derek iç çekti.

“Pekala, bu Diyar'ın başka adı var mı?”

“Faerie.” 

Bu isim, dinlediği hikayelerde epey sık geçerdi. 

“Periler.” dedi Derek, inanmazlıkla.

“Aslında, fae daha kibar bir sözcük-”

“Periler.” diye tekrarladı Derek, daha yüksek sesle.

“Evet.” Stiles başıyla onayladı. “Ama dediğim gibi, pek çoğumuz bizi böyle çağırmanızı biraz kaba buluyor. Biz kendimize fae deriz-”

“Yani sen ölümsüzsün?” Derek kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ve sihirli?”

“Tam olarak ölümsüz değiliz.” Stiles'ın gözleri bıçağa kaydı. “Demir bizi ciddi şekilde yaralayabilir, hatta doğru yere nişan alındığında öldürebilir. Sihir konusundaysa, eh, sizden daha iyiyiz.”

“Periler.” dedi Derek tekrar.

“Evet. Ve insanlar. Yani sen. Yanlış anlama, bence bu gerçekten inanılmaz bir şey-”

“Bana babamın beni bir periye söz verdiğini mi söylüyorsun?”

“Evet.” diye onayladı Stiles. “Ama bir periye değil. Bana. Spesifik olarak ve sadece bana-”

“Benimle dalga geçmiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Bunu neden yapayım?”

Derek omuz silkti.

“Yalan söylemiyorum.” Stiles hafifçe gülümsedi. “Biz yalan söyleyemeyiz.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Derek merakla ona baktı. “Neden benimle konuşmadın? Daha önce?”

“Daha önce söyledim, üzerinde hep koruma vardı.”

“Hala var.” Derek bıçağı elinde çevirdiğini fark edip kendini durdurdu.

“Evet. Sana güvenmeye karar verdim.”

“Neden?”

“Lanetlenmeni istemedim.”

“Üzerime lanet mi koydun?”

“Anlaşmayı garantiye almak için.” Stiles derin bir nefes aldı. “Şimdi lanetin ne olduğunu soracaksın?”

“İyi tahmin.”

“Eskilerin laneti.” Stiles parmaklarıyla oynamaya başlamıştı. “Delilik.”

“Delirecek miydim?”

“Aklını yitirecektin. Ormanda dolaşmaya başlayacaktın ve sonuçta, yine karşılacaktık.”

“Farklı olur muydu?”

“Seninle konuşabilmek istedim.” Stiles hafifçe gülümsedi. “Diğerini mi tercih ederdin?”

“Perilerle ilgili hikayeler dinledim.” Derek dikkatle ona bakıyordu. “Hepsinde insanları kandırırlar ve bazen de ölümcül tuzaklara çekerler.”

“Çünkü bilmiyoruz.” dedi Stiles.

“Neyi?”

“Ölebildiğinizi.” Stiles bir an çok üzgün göründü. “Yani, öldüğünüzü biliyoruz. Sadece neyin sizi öldürebileceğini tam olarak bilmiyoruz. Ne kadar aç kalırsanız öleceğinizi, ne kadar soğuğa dayanabileceğinizi ya da suyun altında ne kadar kalabileceğinizi bilmiyoruz.”

“Yani insanları yanlışlıkla mı öldürüyorsunuz?” Derek yutkundu. “Bu biraz-”

“Sana asla zarar vermem.” diye tekrarladı Stiles.

“Evet, ama bana zarar verdiğinin farkında olmazsan-”

“Öğrendim. Yapabildiğim her şeyi. Hangi meyvelerin zehirli olduğunu ve ne kadar aralıklarla yemek yemeniz gerektiğini ve bunun gibi şeyleri. Görebildiğim kadarıyla her şeyi öğrendim. Kendin girmedikçe seni suya sokmamam gerektiğini öğrendim-”

“Neden?”

“Ölmeni istemiyorum.” 

“Neden?”

“Seni seviyorum.” dedi Stiles sakince. Sonra elini ona doğru uzattı.

Derek birkaç kalp atışı boyunca ince uzun, solgun parmaklara baktı. Sonra yavaşça kendi elini uzattı ve parmaklarının uçları birbirine değdi.

Stiles sanki yanmış gibi elini geri çekti.

“Beni seviyorsun?” 

“Yalan söyleyemeyiz.” diye hatırlattı Stiles.

“Benim hakkımda ne biliyorsun ki?”

“Öğrenebildiğim her şeyi.” Stiles gözlerinin içine baktı. “Öğrenebileceğim her şeyi. Eğer öğrenmeme izin verirsen.”

“Stiles.” Derek derin bir nefes aldı. “Sen beni tanıyor olabilirsin ama ben seninle daha yeni tanıştım.”

“Biliyorum. Zamanımız olacak.” Utangaçça başını öne eğdi. “Eğer olmasına izin verirsen.”

“Vermezsem de delirip sana doğru koşmayacak mıyım?”

“O konuda yapabileceğim bir şey yok.” Stiles'ın dudaklarının kenarları hafifçe yukarı kıvrıldı ve bir an insaniliği, yüzünde tülden bir perde gibi uçuştu. Derek altında ne gördüğünden emin değildi ama en az çocuğun insan yüzü kadar güzeldi.

Güzel. Bütün hikayelerde böyle başlamaz mıydı? Güzelliğin büyülediği zihinler. Bir meleğin yüzüyle kalbinizi söken bir katil.

Stiles ona zarar vermeyeceğine söz vermişti. 

“Böğürtlen toplayalım.” dedi Derek, ayağa kalkıp pantolonundaki toprakla yosunu silkeleyerek. Yakınlardaki parlak kırmızıyla lekelenmiş bir çalıya doğru ilerledi.

“Oradan değil.” Stiles uzanıp bileğini tuttuğunda Derek ürperdi, diğeri de farkına varmıştı anlaşılan çünkü elini geri çekti. “Eğer ablanı buraya mahkum etmek istemiyorsan. Diyar'dan çıkmamız gerek.”

“Pekala. Yolu göster.”

Stiles'ın gözleri tekrar yukarı, dallara kaydı. Yüzünden bir gölge geçti. “Gel.” dedi yavaşça ve parmakları bu kez emin bir şekilde Derek'in bileğinin etrafında kıvrıldılar.

Derek sakince onu takip etti.

****************  
“Onlar zehirli.” Stiles onun parmaklarına hafifçe vurdu. “Bunu al.” dedi bir tanesini kopararak. “Ve bunu. Ve bunu.” 

“Bence bu kadarı yeterli.” Derek yerde oluşturdukları minik tepeciğe baktı. “Yanıma sepet almadım-”

“Önemli değil.” Stiles uzanıp ağaçlardan birine sarılmış sarmaşığı çekti, sarmaşık sanki bir emre uyar gibi bükülerek bir tabak oluşturdu.

“Eh, yararlı olabiliyorsun.” Derek yere çöküp böğürtlenleri toplamaya başlarken Stiles ışıl ışıl gülümsedi.

Ormanın dışına doğru yürümeye başladı. Onu takip eden ayak sesleri olmadığını fark ettiğinde dönüp baktı, Stiles hala çalının yanında duruyordu.

“Haydi?”

“Seninle gelmemi mi istiyorsun?” Stiles kaşlarını çattı.

“Gelebilir misin?”

Stiles başını salladı. 

“O halde ne bekliyorsun?”

“Beni evine sokmak istediğine emin misin?”

“Ben senin evine girdim, değil mi?”

“Dünyama.” diye düzeltti Stiles. “Ben de senin dünyana girdim. Evler farklı şeyler-”

“Gelmek istemiyorsan-”

“İstiyorum.” Dudağını ısırdı. “Babanın bundan hoşlanacağını sanmıyorum.”

“Haberi olmayacak ki.” Derek ona elini uzattı. “Ne diyorsun?”

Stiles elini onun avucuna bıraktı.

**************  
“Hey, dur bir dakika.” Derek eve birkaç adım kala aniden durmuştu. “İçeri girmeden önce sana bir şey sormam gerekiyor.”

Stiles kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Sana adımı söylersem ne olur?”

“Bana gerçek adını söylersen.” dedi Stiles, “Seni çağırabilirim ve seni bulabilirim.” Bir an durdu. “Bulmamı istemesen bile.” diye ekledi, tereddütlü bir şekilde.

“Derek.” dedi Derek, sanki çok önemli bir sır paylaşır gibi. “Adım Derek.” 

Büyük ihtimalle çok aptalca bir şey yapıyordu ama bulunabilmek, kulağa o kadar da kötü gelmemişti.

Stiles'ın gülümsemesi Derek'in hayatında gördüğü en güzel şeydi.

 _Yine güzel_ , diye düşündü. Tuzak olabilir mi? Onu eve getirmişti, Laura'nın yanına. Hepsini birden öldürebilirdi. Başından beri yalan söylemiş olabilirdi. Babası korkmakta haklı olabilirdi.

“Eve dönebilirim.” dedi Stiles, sanki aklını okumuş gibi.

“Hayır.” Derek bir an ne diyeceğini bilemedi. “Ben sadece, endişeleniyorum.”

“Ne konuda?”

“Bana zarar vermeyeceğini söyledin. Ama-”

“Güvenmiyorsun?”

“Eğer isteseydin, seni durduracak bir şey olmazdı.”

“Kalbime demir bir bıçak saplayabilirdin.” dedi Stiles yavaşça. “O zaman durmuş olurdum.”

“O zaman ölmüş olurdun.”

“Yeterince yakın.” Stiles onun gözlerine baktı. “Derek, anlamıyor musun? Sana beni nasıl öldürebileceğini söyledim. Beni ve halkımda olan diğer herkesi.”

Derek kızarabilseydi o anda kızarmış olacağından emindi.

“Ben- özür dilerim.” dedi yavaşça. “Öyle düşünmemiştim, ben fark etmedim-”

“Sana kızmadım.” dedi Stiles, parmakları tekrar onun bileğine değdi.

“Kırıldın mı?”

“Bu kelimenin dilinizde ne anlama geldiğini bildiğimden emin değilim.”

“Birinin söylediği ya da yaptığı bir şeyin kalbini acıtması?” Bu kendisine de epey kötü bir açıklama gibi görünmüştü ama daha iyisine sahip değildi.

“Sanırım biraz olmuş olabilir.” Stiles'ın başparmağı yavaşça nabzının üstünden geçti.

“Böğürtlen sever misin?” dedi Derek.

Stiles başını salladı.

“İçeri gel.”

****************

“Yani, bana diyorsun ki ormana gidip bir periyle karşılaştın?” Laura ona kaldırdığı kaşların altından bakıyordu.

“Aslında, fae daha kibar bir tabir.” diye düzeltti Derek.

“Yani babam haklıydı ve sen onu eve mi getirdin?”

“Evet.” dedi Derek, biraz daha çekingen bir sesle. “Laura-”

Bir an sonra Laura kollarını ona dolamıştı ve Derek nefes alamıyordu.

“Laura-”

“İşte benim kardeşim.” dedi Laura gülerek ve geri çekilirken sırtına vurdu. “O kadar sıkıcı olmadığını biliyordum, Der. Onunla tanışabilir miyim?”

“Isırmıyor.” dedi Derek ifadesiz bir yüzle.

“Kibarca sorarsan yapar belki?” Laura ona göz kırptı.

“Laura.” Derek son anda onu kolundan yakaladı. “Tanrı aşkına, beni utandırma.”

“Bana olan güvenin göz yaşartıcı.” Laura onun saçlarını karıştırdı ve salona doğru ilerledi. “Stiles, değil mi?” dedi, Stiles'ın kırpıştırdığı gözlerine bakarak. “Ben-”

“Adını söylersen-” diye başladı Stiles ama Laura lafı onun ağzına tıkmıştı bile.

“Biliyorum, biliyorum. Der bana anlattı. Ama aileye katılmış sayıldığın düşünülürse bence bir sakıncası yok. Ben Laura.” 

Derek onun aile yorumu karşısında gözlerini devirse de el sıkışmalarını izlemek içini rahatlatmıştı. Stiles şimdiden daha mutlu görünüyordu.

“Böğürtlen sever misin?” Laura onun yanına oturup sarmaşıktan tabağı kucağına koydu. Stiles başıyla onayladığında gülümsedi. “Ben de bayılırım. Derek onları hiç sevmez. Bunları sen mi seçtin?”

“Evet-”

“Belli oluyor, Derek böğürtlen seçmeyi hiç beceremez-”

“Laura-”

“Biliyorum, Der, ben de seni seviyorum.” Laura birkaç böğürtleni ağzına atarken ona göz kırptı. “Neden yemiyorsun, Stiles?”

Stiles bir avuç böğürtlen alıp yemeye başlarken Derek kemeri çıkarıp dikkatle yatağının üstüne koydu, etrafta Stiles varken bir bıçakla gezinmek istemiyordu. İşleri bir kere daha berbat etmesine gerek yoktu herhalde.

Salona geri geldiğinde Laura böğürtlenlerden lekelenmiş bir elle Stiles'ın yanağını sıkmakla meşguldü ve elini çektiği yerde bir leke bırakmıştı. Derek kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Ne var?” Laura onun yüz ifadesini taklit etti. “Kıskanmana gerek yok. Sadece Stiles'a insan sevgi gösterme yöntemlerinin ne kadar çeşitli olabildiğini anlatıyordum, ki seni okumayı öğrenebilsin. Örneğin, Stiles, şu anda bana attığı bakışın senden-nefret-ediyorum anlamına geldiğini sanıyor ama aslında seni-seviyorum demek oluyor. Anladın mı?”

Stiles yüzünde büyülenmiş bir ifadeyle yavaşça başını salladı.

“Gidip ellerimi yıkamam gerek.” Laura ayağa kalktı. “Bensiz birkaç dakika durabilecek misiniz? Bütün köye bir dedikodu malzemesi vermeden?”

Derek ona en sert bakışını attı. Her zamanki gibi, bu Laura'nın gülümsemesini sağlamıştı, ablası dansçı adımlarıyla çıkıp giderken Derek bir an ne kadar yalnız olduklarının farkına vardı. Çok saçmaydı, çünkü bütün gün ormanda yalnızdılar ama yine de, farklıydı. Bir sebepten.

“Ben gittikten sonra zilleri tekrar asmalısın.” dedi Stiles birden. “Ve bıçağınla muskayı taşımaya devam etmelisin.”

“Unseelie Sarayı?” diye önerdi Derek.

Stiles başıyla onayladı.

“Güvende kalman gerek. Gerçekten.” Sesi endişeli çıkmıştı.

“Beni görmeye geleceksin, değil mi?”

“Gelmemeye çalışsam bile, kendimi durdurabileceğimi sanmıyorum.” Stiles'ın dudakları yavaşça kıvrıldı. Tam kıvrımın ortasında, parlak kırmızı bir leke kalmıştı ve Derek o anda onu öpmeyi çok istedi. 

Bu yüzden de yaptı.

********************  
Derek zilleri tekrar astı. Dışarı asla üzerinde demir olmadan çıkmadı.

Her hasat festivalinden sonra Laura ve o, gizlice tarlaların kenarlarına içinde sarı çiçekler yüzen birer kase süt bırakmaya başladılar ve köy bir daha uzunca süre kötü bir mahsül almadı.  
Kışlar ve baharlar birbirini izlerken, babalarının korkusu dinmeye başladı ve gitmelerine izin verdi. Laura bir avcı olmaya karar verdi, Derek'se iz sürücü. 

Derek ve Stiles birbirlerini daha önce kendi türlerinden kimsenin kimseyi görmediği kadar çok gördüler. Kışlar ve baharlar birbirini takip ederken birbirlerine kendilerinden parçalar vermeye devam ettiler ve en sonunda, Stiles Derek'in kulağına ismini fısıldadığında, gün batımıydı.

Stiles yıllar önce ona eğer gerçek adını bilirse, asla eve dönemeyeceğini söylemişti ve bu doğruydu da. Derek eve dönmedi. Ormanda, Diyar'la kendi dünyasının sınırına ikisi için bir klübe yaptı.

Laura onları ziyarete gelip Derek'e “tanrı aşkına hepsi ölmeden önce” Stiles'a evlenme teklif etmesini söylediğinde Derek 25. kışını yaşıyordu.

Ona sorduğunda bir mart sabahıydı.

Stiles sonunda cevap verdiğinde, bir nisan öğleden sonrası.

İkisi epeyce tuhaf bir davetliler seçkisi önünde, önce bir meşe ağacına sonra da tanrıya karşı yeminlerini ederlerken, bir temmuz gecesi.

Derek bu kadar yıldan sonra ilk kez boynundaki muskayı çıkardığında ve Stiles ilk kez buna itiraz etmediğinde, o gecenin sabaha varmasına birkaç dakika kalmıştı.

Derek muskayı tekrar taktığında, pürüzsüz soğuk metalin arkasına, kalbine değdiği yere bıçakla kazınmış bir şey vardı.

Bir isim.

Duyduğunuzda eve dönemeyeceğiniz bir isim. 

Dönmek istememenizi sağlayacak bir isim.

*****************  
Stiles'ın orada kendi isminin yazılı olduğunu anladığı gün, bir eylül ikindisiydi ve Derek böğürtlenleri belki de sevdiğine karar verdiğinde, ikisinin beraber geçirdiği onuncu bahardı.

(“Belki de onu öpmeyi seviyorsundur?” demişti Laura, güneş saçlarında ışıldarken.  
“Belki de öyledir.” demişti Derek, inkar etmeye kalkışmayı aklına bile getirmeyerek.  
Stiles o sırada dizlerine kadar suyun içinde, ellerinde kalan lekeleri yıkamakla meşguldü.)

**Author's Note:**

> *Başlık Yeats'in The Stolen Child şiirinden alınmıştır.  
> *perileri ne uzak tutar?   
> http://faerie.monstrous.com/protection_against_fairies.htm  
> https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090628141859AAywrXy
> 
> *”bir kase süt” olayı Neil Gaiman'ın Amerikan Tanrıları kitabından alınmıştır.


End file.
